Talk:Donny
Donny's Age There's a difference between making wild speculation/supposition and using the facts presented to form an educated guess. Case in point, Donny's age. We have the following from Nina Carnegie: I love the kids in Ms. Englert's third grade class, but boy, I had NO idea what I was getting into, volunteering to chaperon this New Year's sleepover party at Ryan Amusements… Donny… Donny! Get down off of that exhibit, and I told you, spit out that gum! You'll choke! (Sigh) The kids' parents deserve a night off to enjoy New Years, but I'm at my wit's end -- Donny! I TOLD you --'' Donny's in Ms. Englert's third grade class... the ''third grade. So, in the US, third graders are usually eight years old, right? So on the night of the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, that'd make Donny's birth year c. 1950. Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 02:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :According to the Rapture Timeline Rapture closed off surface contact in 1951. The year after Donny would have been born. That's why I undid my edit. While it's likely that Donny was born in Rapture, there is still a reasonable possibility he was born someplace else. You know how much I like my educated guesses and logical deductions, but not in this case, too much is unknown. :( sm --Solarmech (talk) 10:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Regardless of where, perhaps we could list the year he was born? ::On a separate matter, why does the Rapture Timeline list '51 as the year contact was cut off with the surface in the first place? Where's the proof of that? Is this left over from when User:Testxyz wrote his personal headcanon all over the site and tried to present it as true? Why does there have to be any date in which Rapture cut contact with the surface? ::Yes, the city was a secret, but was it totally closed off? In Journey to the Surface, the closing narration suggested that people could still be invited to the city. There's the possibility that that was just a lie slipped into the propaganda piece, but at least that is in-game evidence. The Bathysphere may have been a one-way ride (no one was ever supposed to leave Rapture), but I don't see why Ryan would keep out brilliant, like-minded individuals just because they missed the boat during the first wave of immigration. ::Unownshipper (talk) 15:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, think we can say Donny's age with a reasonable amount of certainty. If the timeline is something from User:Testxyz, we need to go through and figure out what can be shown as accurate and not his damn headcanon. I have to agree that I don't recall seeing when Rapture cut off contact. I can recall (vaguely) a date they stopped mass immigration into Rapture. Can't recall what the date was or where I saw it though. :( Now, how the ^$%#$ are we going to figure out what User:Testxyz posted? sm --Solarmech (talk) 16:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I was just about to contribute and state my opinion on both the Donny subject as well as the 1951 on the Timeline, but while I was editing I started on another page and when I was done here, you both had already contributed and brought up all of my points, so I'm gonna make this short: I think we should add Donny's birth and remove 1951 from the timeline (unless a source is provided. Perhaps the novel? Though that is not canon either). --Shacob (talk) 16:24, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. Something did occur to me about Rapture being cut off/not cut off. This https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Public_Address_Announcements%7C Rapture Reminder: "A Rapture Reminder: wanting an item from the surface is forgiveable, buying or smuggling one into Rapture is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble." sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:01, February 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, I've listed Donny's birth year as circa 1949/1950 as it turns out third graders in America are usually in the 8-9 age range, at least according to Wikipedia. ::For anyone unfamiliar with the issue we're mentioning above, check the Edit History on the Rapture Timeline in the June 8 through August 2014 range. There, a user who was not signed in (but used very similar IP Addresses) suggested several events based on his personal theory (without any substantive evidence in the game) about a pre-Kashmir Restaurant economic slump and an end to construction within the city. ::As for the "(presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts of contact with the surface." line, I did some digging and it turns out that goes all the way back to 2009! It was added by our venerable associate Gardimuer when she was first filling out the timeline, and no one ever really went back to address it. First it was simply Nov. 5, 1946: "Rapture is Finished." Then that became "(presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts of contact with the surface." and it was moved to 1948 inexplicably. Then it's immediately moved to 1951 (also inexplicably). And there it remained unchanged and unquestioned. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:49, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::In general, we need to stop adding unsubstantiated things to pages without some sort of citation whether in-line or as a ref link. The Rapture Businesses page suffers from this as well with claims that a business does exist, but without explanation for where it it mentioned. I remember trawling through years of edits on the Subject Delta and Eleanor pages to figure out where it is claimed that an unused sound file indicates they are father and daughter. UpgradeTech (talk) 19:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, you where looking in the wrong place for the Delta being Elenor's father sound file in case you have not found them yet. It's on the BioShock 2 Removed Content page down at the bottom in References. There are links to where you can listen to them. We really should have them on the wiki itself, not another site. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:58, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::I know because I added it to the Eleanor page in February 2016 and then Mainframe98 added it to the Removed Content page in November 2016. UpgradeTech (talk) 00:05, March 2, 2017 (UTC)